Ultimate Forms
Ultimate Forms are evolved forms of some of the aliens found in the Ultimatrix. Some of them have completely change their physical appearance, while some simply change their color with some minor extras. However, all Ultimates have enhanced powers/abilities. 'Concept and Creation' The "Evolutionary Function" was an additional feature Albedo added to the Ultimatrix after stealing it from Azmuth. The Evolutionary Function works by placing the DNA of the alien in a certain simulation, making it suffer the worst possible future(according to Dwayne), technically evolving the alien. This "survival of the fittest" method of evolving the aliens makes the Ultimates more suited for combat. When Azmuth saw the modified Ultimatrix for the first time, one of his complaints about the Evolutionary Function was it was "begging for trouble". The Ultimate versions of the aliens enhance their main powers, but sometimes remove some of their secondary features/powers. Ultimate Swampfire's pyrokinesis and durability is better then Swampfire's, but he loses Swampfire's regeneration ability, Ultimate Spidermonkey is stronger than Spidermonkey, but he loses the second set of arms and lacks the tail. 'Activation' To activate this, Ben presses the Ultimatrix symbol, causing it to grow four spikes. Ben is then consumed by green light and goes Ultimate. Also, when someone asked if every alien has an Ultimate form, Dwayne answered "Wait and see", which is his way of answering a question that he is not ready to or doesn't want to answer, but it is confirmed there will be more. Ultimate_big_chill_transformation.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill Activation ULTSPDMKT.PNG|Ultimate Spidermonkey Activation ULTHMGT.PNG|Ultimate Humungousaur Activation ULTSWMPT.PNG|Ultimate Swampfire Activation ULTCHT.PNG|Ultimate Echo Echo Activation ULTCNBLTT.PNG|Ultimate Cannonbolt Activation ULTWLDMTTT.PNG|Ultimate Wildmutt Activation ULTBNT.PNG|Ultimate Ben Activation (Ben 10,000) 'Series' *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 'Known Ultimate Forms' 'Trivia' * According to Dwayne, Ben is scared of the Ultimates, but thinks they are cool. *Every Ultimate has a new or altered ability that the normal form didn't have. *Albedo is the first person to use an Ultimate. *Whether or not other Ultimates are shown, it does appear that the Ultimatrix is able to evolve any alien. It can even evolve the user. *Of the eight ultimate forms so far, the three most drastically changed in appearance are Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Swampfir'e''' and ''Ultimate Echo Echo, the two barely changed were Ultimate Big Chill and Ultimate Cannonbolt, the one not changed at all was Ultimate Ben, and in between is Ultimate Humungousaur and Ultimate Wildmutt. *As of right now Ultimate Humungosaur is the most used Ultimate. *According to Dwayne, Ben feels discomfort when going Ultimate. *According to Dwayne, the Ultimates' DNA isn't in Codon Stream, that's why Ben has to become the normal form before the Ultimate. See Also *Ultimate Big Chill Gallery *Ultimate Humungousaur Gallery *Ultimate Echo Echo Gallery *Ultimate Big Chill Gallery *Ultimate Wildmutt Gallery *Ultimate Cannonbolt Gallery *Ultimate Ben Gallery Gallery Ultimate_Swampfire_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate Swampfire.png UltimateSwampfire.png UltimateHumongousaur2.png|Ultimate Humongousaur Ultimate Humongousaur Cosmic Destruction.jpg UltimateHumongousaur3.png Ultimate Big Chill Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill UltimateBigChill.png UltimateSpidermonkey2.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey UltimateSpidermonkey.png Ultimate Spidermonkey Cosmic Destruction.jpg Ultimate EchoEcho.png|Ultimate Echo Echo UltimateEchoEcho.png Ultimate Echo Echo Cosmic Destruction.jpg UltimateCannonbolt.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt UltimateCannonbolt2.png Ultimate Echo Echo TKO.jpg|In TKO Ultimate Humongousaur TKO.jpg|In TKO Ultimate Big Chill TKO.jpg|In TKO Alien-gallery ultimate swampfire.png Ultimate Swampfire-UA-EP10.jpg Ultimate Swampfire2.png Ultimate Swampfire CD.png Ultimate Humongousaur.png Ultimate Spidermonkey.png Ultimate Big Chill.png Ultimate Cannonbolt.png Ultimate Echo Echo.png Ultimate Wildmutt.PNG|Ultimate Wildmutt first appearance Ben10000.png|Ultimate Ben first appearance. Rt5.jpg|Ultimate Forms in Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Big Chill.JPG 557pxUlt_Big_Chill_Exonaut.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill Exosuit 20110602_0829.png|Ultimate Humoungousaur Exosuit 20110619_1137.png|Ultimate Echo Echo Exosuit LgPP32421.jpg LgCPP20181.jpg MP1296-BEN-10-ultimate-group.jpg Ultimate Swampfire Exosuit.png|Ultimate Swampfire exosuit Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Ultimatrix Category:Ben's Team Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Sapient Beings Category:Males Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens